Letter to Lois
by KitsunesMask
Summary: You once told me as Clark that everyone needs something strong to support them, even heros, and I found that strong support in you. I love you. Rated T for now. Clois. Doomsday's attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_'Brainiac is gone, but so are you...Because of Chloe, you cannot defeat him. Tomorrow is the day you die.'_

Clark sat at his desk in the basement of the Daily Planet and stared at a blank document on his computer screen. He didn't know how he was going to go about doing this. And with nothing to focus his thoughts, they wondered. To Lois mainly, who Clark had yet to get the chance to tell her how he felt. It was strange to him. He could see through anything, excluding lead of course, but he had been blind to something that was right in front of him. The voice in the back of his head scolded him for being so stupid. He shock his head, trying to shake these thoughts. He didn't want to think about it. He reasoned with himself, the more he thought about it, the harder this task would become. But it didn't help.

Clark felt his throat closing. Knowing that he was going to die wasn't settling well with him, but then again it wouldn't sit well with anyone. He was continually withdrawing his hands from the keyboard then placing them back on when words came to his mind. But not one of them were ever typed. He would brush them off and look for better ones which seemed to be avoiding him at the moment. _To the Citizens of Metropolis__._ Seemed like a good way to address the people. His hands shook as his guided them to type out the first line of his letter. His foot tapped in impatiant anxioty. With an exasperated sigh, he pushed away from the desk and rested his forehead in his hands. After a moment he pushed himself back to his desk, and opened a new document.

_Lois, _He typed out slowly.

_If your reading this, it means you have once again become overwelmed with curiosity. It also means I am most likely gone. I have never considered myself good with words. I think that's what makes this all the more difcult. For the longest time, I've been blind Lois. I haven't been able to see what was right in front of me. I love you Lois._

_The world sees me as something of a hero. But at the end of the day, I want to be remembered as more than just that. I want you to know my secrets. So I guess I should start at the very beginning shouldn't I. _

_I could go by many names. From least popular to most, it's Kal-El, Blur plus or minus the red and blue, and Clark. And if you think that's the best part just wait there's more. I know for a fact you've heard stories about aliens, you even wrote one about them once, but I also know that you stopped believeing in extraterestrials after a while. It might sound crazy, but know that everything I am saying is the truth. Kal-El, is my birth name, given to me on my home planet Krypton. Shortly after I was born, Krypton was distroyed but my parents, sent me here to save my life, and to fulfill a destiny. A destiny that I'm not sure I will live to fulfill. Or maybe I am. _

_I was found in a field by Martha and Jonathan Kent and was adopted by them. In this world there are only a few that I told this secret to. My parents know of course. One of my best friends Pete Ross knows as well. Chloe knows along with Oliver and Lana. But lately, you have been the only one I feel I can confide in. Like for some odd reason, It seems others are losing faith in me. That's why I turned to you. You once told me as Clark that everyone needs something strong to support them, even heros, and I found that strong support in you. _

_No one has made me feel the way you do Lois, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. I'm not sure if after this I'll be able to, but I want you to know that I would give anything to have been able to tell you in person. The only reason I didn't was to protect you._

_You see, Chloe is hiding a monster, Doomsday, to protect me supposidly. But what she doesn't realize is that there is no stopping the inevitable. Doomsday has a destiney as well. That is to kill me, and I fear that if it succeds, then it won't stop. It will just keep killing until there is no more life left on Earth. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't give it my all. _

_Just know Lois, you will always be in my heart. I will miss you._

_Clark_

Clark reread his letter to Lois one more time before minimizing the screen. The blank document once again appeared on the screen. Clark let out a sigh and as he relaxed, his fingers flew over the keyboard as he wrote his letter to the people of Metropolis.

_To the Citizens of Metropolis, _he typed in bold letters at the top before changing it to normal text.

_You have welcomed me into your city and allowed me to make it my home. I will always be grateful of that. Which is why I cannot leave without saying goodbye. _Clarks fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment. Typing this now gave it a sence of reality, and knots formed in his stomach. _This newspaper has made me into what you think I am - an example, a symbol, a "hero." But the truth is, I'm simply one of you. The only difference is that my days in the shadows and my nights on the streets have allowed me to see what you've lost sight of - the good in each of you._

_I've seen regular people do extraordinary things. I've seen you help each other up after you've been knocked down. I've seen you stand together when times are tough. And I've seen the smallest act make the biggest change. If I've done anything right, I hope it's help you realize one person can make a difference in the lives of others - that Metropolis doesn't need a hero. Have faith in yourself and you will find hope in each other._

Clark paused as his eyes kept wandering to the single word goobye. He looked away and from the corner of his eye, he saw a small black box. He slowly reached for his with shakey fingers. Hesitantly, he opened it and pulled out the ring he had been given. The Legion Ring. As he studied it, He debated whether or not do do what _

had told him to. Send Doomsday to the future.

_'If you do that you won't have to say goodbye. You can stay. You can live.'_ The voice in the back of his head said. Clarks grip tightened a little bit. He was about to take off, but something kept his but glued to his seat. He shock his head and put the ring in its original place. He had to do this. If he didn't do all he could do, he would never be able to look at himself again. He clentched his jaw for a moment before relaxing again and getting back to work.

_Remember, it's not the mask that makes the hero. It's the choices we make and desire to do what's right. I've seen that desire in all of you. It inspired me to promise I would do everything in my power to protect this city - but I can't promise that I'll be around forever. One day, there may be a fight I cannot win. But if that comes, please, keep fighting without me to make the world a better place. Be the heroes I know you are._

_- The Red-Blue Blur_

Clark looked sadly at his work for a moment.

"Chloe's missing, with some beasty boy and you're doing what exactly?" came Lois's voice out of no where. Clark looked up at here and for a few seconds he didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Then he looked back down at his computer screen.

"No one wants to find Chloe more than I do." Clark said in a flat tone. He pulled up his letter to Lois one more time and typed a last scentence.

_P.S. I'm sorry our last minutes together were spent the way they were. _

Lois looked at Clark strangely while he was looking away. He was acting so strange. It was like someone died, but she pushed thoes thoughts aside.

"Except Maybe me. Clark I haven't slept in days and I am dangerously close to a caffine OD."

Clark glanced up from over the computer.

"Yeah. I haven't noticed." he said. Lois thought he was tring to add a little humor into his tone but all that came out was a miserable failure of an attept.

"Ha." she said exageratidly.

_'...goodbye...'_

It was just one word. So why was he so stuck on it?

_'Why didn't you say goodbye before you left huh?' Lois had practically yelled at him. 'I'm not very good with goodbyes Lois.'_

"Okay." Lois said slowly, making her way over to him. "Do you want to at least tell me about this little novel your working on that's so important?" she asked as she made it to the side of his desk and turned to look at the screen. Before she could get a glimpse, Clark minimized the screen and in that monotone voice he gave her a simply... No. He didn't say anything else to her. He just kind of... sat there silently staring at the computer screen again.

"Great." Lois sighed in annoyance. "Another ricochet off the impenetrable force field. Forget it." she turned away from him. She wanted to let out a sigh of releaf when she saw that he had made coffee. She hadn't really noticed the empty that were stacked on his desk.

Clark looked at Lois one last time before speeding away.

Lois took a large gulp of the coffee. It wasn't as hot as she would have liked it, but it seemed Clark had been here for awhile. The phone and his desk had been ringing for a while. He really must have been out of it if she had to remind him to pick up the phone.

"Gonna get that Smallville?" she asked. The phone kept ringing. She turned around quickly to find that Clark was no where to be found. She let out a long sigh and plopped herself down in his chair.

"Hello Daily Plant, this is Lois."

"Miss Lane." came a distorted voice.

"It's you!" Lois said in a quiet excited voice as she strightened up in her seat.

"I've been searching for your cousin Chloe. I am going to finder her." With that said, Lois felt like at least a million pounds had been lifted from her shoulders. The blur never failed.

"But wait!..How did you even know she was missing?" Lois asked slightly surprised that he could keep track of stuff like that.

"I've been keeping an eye on you."

"Ha." she laughed. "To be honest I, was kind of hoping for that. But I didn't know how to call you and now all of a sudden here you are out of, out of no where to save the day and I just... I'm rabling again. You just make me so uh... I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you!" She finished.

"You could do me a favor." came his voice before if disappeared again. For a while he was silent which made Lois think he had hung up. "I need you to publish a letter for me." he finally said.

"What letter?" Lois asked. Suddenly there was a strong rush of air and the loose papers were sent into the air. Lois looked around and proped against the computer screen was and envelope. Lois quickly looked around. She pulled the phone back up. "You're here aren't you?" she asked. When she got no answer, she grabbed the letter and opened it hastily.

"You're not supposed to open it yet!" he said quickly. He sighed. "Can I trust you to publish that if anything happens to me?" he asked.

"Goodbye?" Lois asked confused. She felt a bit of anxioty pulling at her. "What do you mean goodbye?"

"Sometimes we can't out run our destiny." came the seemingly simple explination.

"But I thought you were invincable." Lois said.

"So did I." Because of the voice distorter, Lois couldn't hear the pain in his voice. But the long pauses told her all she needed to know. That something was terribly wrong. And this, may be the last time she spoke to him.

"I wanna meet you!" she said quickly. "I have to see your face. I have to see you. I want you to show me what you can't show anyone else you can trust me please." she said in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry. That's...That's not a good idea." he said quietly.

"Look.." Lois said in a convincing tone. "You can come through this you have to. And when you do, how do you feel about Phone booths?" Little did she know that he was in one not to far from her.

"They're fine."

"Um.. there's one on fourth and main. Let's say midnight. I'll be there. I hope you'll be there too." she said. "And thank you, If anyone can save Chloe, I know its you."

Lois set the phone back down on the resever. She leaned back in Clark's chair and sighed. There was something happening. And it had something to do with the Blur. Was Chloe somehow involved in this? Was beasty boy? Clark came back into the room. He swiftly grabbed his coat and somethings off his desk.

"Goodbye Lois." she said quietly before turning to leave. Tommorow was the day he was suppposed to die. Why not have one last nights sleep. How was he fooling. He wouldn't sleep a wink, so he might as well get to work. He would go to watchtower where the league was most likely tring to devise a plan.

Lois watched Clark leave, worried because something was seriosly wrong with him. However, she rolled her eyes and sighed because he had left his computer on. She was about to shut if down for him when she noticed a minimized page. Lois's curiosity perked. She reasoned with herself that it may tell her what has upself him.

To say she was suprised when she found it was a letter to her was an understatment.

_'...gone...'_

_'...I love you...'_

_'...Doomsday...'_

_'...to kill me...'_

_'...I will miss you...'_

"Oh my god." Lois said.

**So this is my first attempt at a Smallville FanFic, but most definitally not my last. Everyone has Secrets Part Two will be coming out soon along with another long due chapter on I will not break. I hope all of you liked this Chapter of the story. I promise it will get better. It's not going to be like he dies, Lois is sad the end. Well until the next chapter I bid you **


	2. It Has Begun

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter 2: It Has Begun**

"What's wrong Amigo?" Bart's voice said from behind him. He turned to see Canary and Bart standing there. "You look like someone just died." he finished jokingly. Clark sent him a sharp look which caused the smile to disappear from his face.

"So what are we going to do?" Canary asked looking from Bart to Clark.

"Sorry I'm late." Oliver said as he reached the top of the stairs.

Clark looked from him without saying anything to Bart. "Were you able to get the schematics Bart?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin before walking over the the table. From his backpack, he pulled files, pictures, and blueprints. "The geothermal building of Queen and Luthor Industeries." he said. "What's with the black hole?"

Clark walked over to the table followed closely by Canary and Oliver. "the original plan was to split Davis and the beast and send the beast to the phantom zone. But due to... interference, the crystal was destroyed."

"What?" came three surprised voices.

"They said nothing on this earth could kill the beast, so lets put him under it. The geothermal facility created one mile of tunnels under the Earth's crust." Clark explained.

"So it'll be the final resting place of the boney space invader." Bart interupted.

Clark nodded. "If I could get him down there, would you be able to access the detonators in the shaft?"

"I could do it." Canary said with a nod before her gaze moved from the floor to the others. "Are we really going to bury him alive?" she asked.

Clark nodded. "Not all of him thought. There is still a side of Davis worth saving."

The others looked at him like he was crazy. He walked over to the desk and from one of its drawers pulled out a small box. "This is for you Bart." he said handing the box the him. Bart opened the box and pulled out the black rock that lay inside. "What's with the rock?" he asked turning to Clark. Clark took a step back. "Be careful with that." he said. "That's black kryptonite."

"So this little rock and spilt the kryptonian from the human?" Bart asked as he looked at it before putting it back in the box.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Oliver asked.

Clark looked at him for a moment and nothing was said.

"I agree. What if we release a monster that is unstoppable?" Canary asked looking between the two.

"Why don't we just get rid of the serial killer before he has a chance to change. Not everyone is worth saving Clark. We do what we have to do. Deep down you know it was the right thing to do when I took Lex's life. You know because you're going to do the exact same thing when you find Davis Bloom. We may not see eye to eye on everything Clark, but we are still on the same side. Taking care of Davis Bloom should be number one on our list." Oliver said.

"How do we know that it will work. I have watched Davis die once already." Clark said.

"How many lives are you willing to sacrifice if your plan doesn't work Clark?" Oliver shouted.

Clark clentched his jaw before relaxing again. "One." he said.

"What are you talking about amigo?" Bart asked looking up from the blueprint.

"And that one is mine."

Oliver stiffened and Canary turned her head quickly to look at Clark. She took a few steps toward him. "Clark, let's give Oliver's plan a chance." she said not liking the way Clark was talking. "If things go south, we'll do it your way." she said hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Fine." Clark said after a few moments. "How do you plan do kill him."

"Leave that to me." Oliver said before turning away from him and walked toward the stepps to leave. Bart and Canary followed closed behind after sending worried looks at Clark who turned away from them and walked toward the window. They looked at each other and made their way down the stairs and out of the barn.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Night had fallen and Clark sat at his desk at the Daily Planet. He leaned back and twisted in it as he waited impatiently for the call.

"Clark?" came a voice from behind him.

Clark swung his Chair around and saw Jimmy standing behind him.

"Hey Jimmy." he said trying to pull a smile to his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was just.." he said pointing up the stairs. "I thought I would come by and say hi." he said. Clark knew it was a lie but he didn't press Jimmy for the truth. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sorry Jimmy I have to take this." he said.

Jimmy just smiled and motioned for him to go ahead. Clark flipped open the phone and pulled it up to his face. "Hello." he said. "Clark," came Canary's voice. "We have their location. I'm sending it to you now." She hung up and Clark returned the phone to his pocket. A window on his computer opened and gave him the coordinates. "The edge of Edge City." he murmured before looking back up to Jimmy and closing the window. He listened closely for a moment, and heard Chloe speaking in a panicked voice. "I'm sorry Jimmy but I have to take off." he said.

"That's all good CK." Jimmy said with a smile. "I'll see you around."

Clark once again tried to pull a smile to his face and nod his agreement. He turned and once he was out of Jimmy's sight, took off toward edge city, changing into his uniform as he went.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Clark skidded to a stop in front of a car that was in the exact location he was given. He circled it looking for any sign of them being here. Behind him, rocks moved and he knew someone was behind him. He turned his head to see Cananry and Bart standing there looking at him. "Sorry C man." Bart said. "But we can't risk losing you." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his back. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a glowing green dart sticking out of his back. He fell forward, his face hitting the gravel. He watched as the others came closer to him.

"Don't worry Clark it won't kill you." came Oliver's voice.

Clark watched them as the left and cursed under his breath as he tried to push himself up.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Lois walked into the basement of the Daily Planet. She stopped for a moment. She was always use to having Clark there to. Squeaking his stupid chair with the the police scanner on. Without it, it just seemed to quiet. With a sigh she walked over to her desk but stopped at his. She turned his chair and sat slumped down into it. She reached over to her desk and pulled out the letter the blur wrote and the letter, which she printed, Clark wrote to her.

_'Cya bright and early Monday morning,' he said with a grin. _

_'Monday? Why Monday?'_

_He tilted his head to the side. 'Come on Lois. Your the one who gave me the application. We're neighbors.'_

_As he left Lois grabbed the name plate. Clark Kent. She slumped in her seat and smiled at his retreating form._

"I must say I liked you better as a maid." came a voice behind her.

"Well, if it isn't big sister." Lois said. "I've stopped cleaning up your messes."

"You saw it didn't you." Tess said accusingly. "Someone was in my office, and you're the only one here. You saw the orb."

"What orb?" Lois asked sharply.

"The alien technology."

"Oh that orb." Lois said like she was talking to a crazy person before turning back around in his seat.

As Lois turned her back, Tess made her way over to her and spun the chair around. Lois pushed her away and got out of the chair. Tess started toward her again. She tackled Lois onto Clark desk. The two, struggled against each other, knocking papers and anything else off of the desk. Lois who was only the bottom, grabbed a hold of Tess and rolled them off of the desk to the floor where she landed on the top. Tess sent a punch that connected to her get making Lois roll off of her. Tess wrapped her hands around her neck and began to squeeze. Lois, while she struggled for breath, reached for anything that she could use to fend off her crazy boss. She felt the cold of a metal name plate and wrapped her fingers arround it. Quickly, she smashed it against Tess's head. Because of the blow to the head, Tess released Lois's neck as she passed out. Lois stayed on the floor for a moment to catch her breath. She pushed Tess off of her and got to her feet. She looked around at the mess that had been made.

"The letters!" she said. She shuffled around looking for the two papers. With a sigh of relief she found them in the pile of papers that had fallen to the floor. With one last look at Tess, Lois took off up the stairs.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Chloe stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to steady her vision and when she wasn't seeing double, she took in her surroundings. Unfamiliar with them, she sat up quickly and looked around. She got to her feet when she saw Canary and Bart. "Sorry for the tranq beautiful." he said. "Kinda snuck up on you super fast."

"Where's Clark?" she asked. When they looked down she knew he wasn't there. "Where's Davis?" looking around before spotting him on the floor with Oliver standing over him.

"You found a way to kill him..." she said. "Please, don't do this to him." she said making her way over to him.

"They have to." Davis said as he stared up at the ceiling. He pushed himself up to look at her. "Chloe it's not working any more. Your not working."

"Focus on me Davis." Chole said in a desperate tone. "Just focus on me and we'll get through this just like we always have!"

"I'm sorry Chloe. It's too late." he turned slowly to Green Arrow. "Do it. Kill me." he said roughly as he started to shake, telling them all he was beginning to change. Oliver pulled out his bow and an arrow that he specialized hoping that it would kill the monster. He took his aim. Chloe bolted over to Bart's fallen backpack. She saw the box and hoping there would be something inside to help opened it.

"Black kryptonite." she muttered pulling out the black rock. She looked back over a Davis and rushed in his direction. Bart seeing she had the kryptonite, ran over and grabbed the stone away from her. She looked at him for a moment and he just shook his head. Chloe pushed past him toward Oliver. She knocked ran into him, knocking him to the ground. A loud roar ripped threw the air as Davis's transformation to the beast was complete.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Jimmy pulled up to the coordinates he had found for Oliver. He hopped out of his car and looked around him. He stopped when he heard a moan from the other side of the car. "Chloe?" he called before rushing over. As he turned he stopped in his tracks. "Clark?" he asked before rushing over.

"Jimmy.." Clark rasped. "The dart."

Jimmy looked to the dart that was embedded into Clark's back. "Pull it out." Clark said. Jimmy nodded and grabbed a hold of it. As he pulled it out and inspected it he smiled.

"Dude look at this! It's amazing!" he said holding it up to Clark's face so he could see it. Clark retracted away from it making Jimmy pull it away quickly and toss it. He turned back to Clark as he got to his feet. He watched amazed as it began to glow.

"Y-Your cheek.." Jimmy said. "The cut it's... it's gone!"

Clark pulled a hand to his face.

"It's like your some super... guy." Jimmy said in disbelief.

"Jimmy you were right. I am the red blue blur. You were right about me and you were right about Davis. You were the only one to put it all together."

Jimmy's jaw fell. "I have to go Jimmy." Clark said before speeding away. Jimmy stood there and watched him leave.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Clark came to a sudden stop. He looked around at the distruction and saw his friends laying on the floor. He rushed over to Chloe who was laying unconscious. From the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver push himself up slowly. "What happened here?" he asked not looking away from Chloe.

"The plan failed. Doomsday is on the loose." he said in a low voice.


End file.
